


Take A Risk

by Doodler



Category: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality - Fandom, HPMOR - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality
Genre: HPMOR Universe, Harry Potter and The Method of Rationality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodler/pseuds/Doodler
Summary: Riddle cocks his head. “Maybe you don’t know who I am as much as you think you do.”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Take A Risk

Harry sets up wards in the headmaster's office, with Mad Eye Moody at his side, constantly vigilant.

“Finite-incuntatum!”

The following transfiguration is applied so that Riddle looks like his 16 year old self. After all, Harry would like Riddle to have a fresh and normal start.

Riddle opens his eyes. Almost instantly, his eyes fall upon Harry.

“Who are you?”

“Aren’t you at least a bit curious about who you are?” Harry says.

Riddle’s expression is unreadable, “why don’t you enlighten me then?”

“Right. The whole story takes a rather long time to tell, and I’m not sure it’s time to give you all the facts anyway. Let's just say that anything you want to know, I will answer you in due time, when I think you’re ready to know. One thing I can promise you--I’m not going to lie to you. You are free to ask, and I’ll just let you know if I cannot disclose the information. In the meantime, here’s the short version,”

Riddle’s eyes are transfixed on him.

Harry draws a deep breath. “Your name is Tom Riddle, and we are wizards, you and I. Your memories were lost in an incident about 5 years ago. You’re 16 years old now, in your last year of Hogwarts, this magical school. You’ll be attending classes with all the 6th years, and we’ll try to decide what to do depending on how your recovery goes.” He pauses, “Any questions, so far?”

“Yes in fact,” Riddle says calmly, “of everyone standing here, you are the only one under-age, yet you’re doing all the talking. And I noticed you still haven’t explained who you are.”

“Oh,” Harry blinks, “of course. I am your roommate for the year.”

“Hence the talking." Riddle looks unamused.

Harry gives an involuntary smile at this, “you could say that I’m the prince of this castle.” 

“Or rather, I could say that my fate is in your grasp.”

“If you look at it that way, sure,” Harry shrugs, “that’s quite blunt of you, Riddle. I didn’t know you speak your mind so candidly.”

Riddle cocks his head. “Maybe you don’t know who I am as much as you think you do.”

“Maybe not,” Harry grins, “I guess we’ll find out then?”

  
  



End file.
